What Lies Below
Details Walkthrough Start Rat burgiss is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge, by the crossroads to the Digsite. Talk to Rat and he will tell you he was mugged on the way to Varrock by some outlaws, some pages of research were stolen from him, he gives you a folder to put them in. Go and kill 5 of the level 32 outlaws, (by the spirit tree north west of Varrock). You will then get a message in your chat window telling you to return to Rat. Do so. Surok Magis Rat will thank you and write a letter for you to take to Surok Magis, a wizard in Varrock's Library. Go to the Surok who will ask you to get him a bowl, and gives you a wand and a book. He will tell you about a shortcut to get to the Chaos altar and about a book that can help you reach it. Search the library for a book that will tell you how to use the chaos altar without going through the wilderness. The book is called "Dagon'hai History". It's not necessary to find the book to use the shortcut though. Chaos Altar Now take the wand, 15 chaos runes; or pure essences to make 15 chaos runes, a chaos talisman or tiara, to the chaos altar and use the wand on the altar. You now have an infused wand. (If using pure essences craft 15 chaos runes before using the wand on the altar.) As an alternative to the normal methods to reach the chaos altar (Abyss or using the wilderness entrance and traversing the maze), it is already possible to use the shortcut path at this stage of the quest. See the reward section below for more details. right|thumb|200px|A player infusing the wand with Chaos. The Plot Go back to Surok, he will give you a letter to take to Rat, if you read the letter it will expose a plot to install a new king of Varrock. Talk to Rat, who will tell you to talk to Zaff in the staff shop in Varrock who has a counter mind control spell for the king. Zaff gives you a summoning ring and some instructions, you must fight the king, and use the ring to summon Zaff when the King is low on Hitpoints, who will lift the mind control spell. The Fight Go to Surok in Varrock palace and place him under arrest, he will then cast the spell on the king, who will attack you (level 47), when he is almost dead you will get a message in your chat window telling you to summon Zaff, now operate the ring, and Zaff will appear. He will cure the king and imprison Surok, who we now know to be the evil leader of the Dagon'hai order. Go and see Rat south of Varrock who will reward you. Reward *8000 Runecrafting *2000 Defence experience *1 quest point *The Beacon Ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. **The shortcut is east of Varrock, north on road near sawmill. Anna will give you a bronze pick. Excavate the statue. talk to the three guys inside; then go to end and use the portal to get to Chaos Altar 3rd level. To get to the altar from the portal, head to the western ladder which has a "go down" option (eastern ladders only have a "go up" option); Go down the ladder, then east to the altar. If you exit with the normal chaos altar portal you will appear in the wilderness as usual; however, if you exit using the portal in the tunnel of chaos, you will return to the tunnel. Trivia *The outlaw monster released during the quest is the first new free monster since the Stronghold of Security *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak Surok mentions refers to Aphrodisiac, which causes arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *The Beacon Ring can be reobtained by talking to Zaff, with no additional cost. *The first letter from Rat burgiss you take to Surok Magis can be translated. The translation means: :Surok Magis, :Your actions are being watched. We know what you are trying to do and the VPSG will stop you! Do not attempt to leave :the palace or you will be arrested on sight. We will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey king Roald's orders. :Rat burgiss *"He may be disinclined to acquiese" or something similar; is a phrase used by your character during the quest, it is a direct quote from Pirates of The Carribean -Dead Man's Chest. (Elizabeth, "Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Music *Alternative Root - Chaos Altar shortcut Category:Quests Category:Varrock